Various methods of geophysical exploration have been developed to aid in the determining the nature of subterranean formations for exploratory oil and gas drilling. Several surveying systems have been developed that utilize one or more vibratory energy sources to induce seismic waves that are directed into the ground and reflected back to the surface by different geological subsurface layers.
In these reflection-type seismic surveys, the reflected seismic waves are detected at the surface by a group of spaced apart receivers called geophones, accelerometers, seismometers or similar transducers. These transducers are collectively referred to as “geophones” herein following industry convention, but it is understood that they could be any sensor that converts seismic energy into some readable data. The reflected seismic waves detected by the geophones are analyzed and processed to generate seismic data representative of the nature and composition of the subterranean formation at various depths, including the nature and extent of hydrocarbon deposits. In this way, the seismic information collected by geophones can be used to produce seismic reflection signals which can be processed to form images of the subsurface.
It has become common in many cases to use, as the source of propagating elastic waves, a hydraulically-operated vibratory source more simply referred to as a vibrator. There are other forms of energy sources for vibrators like electromechanical or pure electric. All of these systems typically generate vibrations or shock waves by using a reaction mass member that is actuated by a hydraulic or electric system and electrically controlled by a servo valve. In a typical embodiment, a vibrator comprises a double ended piston rigidly affixed to a coaxial piston rod. The piston is located in reciprocating relationship in a cylinder formed within a heavy reaction mass. Means are included for alternately introducing hydraulic fluid under high pressure to opposite ends of the cylinder or for an electric coil and magnet type assembly to impart a reciprocating motion to the piston relative to the reaction mass. The piston rod extending from the reaction mass is rigidly coupled to a baseplate, which is maintained in intimate contact with ground surface. Since the inertia of the reaction mass tends to resist displacement of the reaction mass relative to the earth, the motion of the piston is coupled through the piston rod and baseplate to impart vibratory seismic energy in the earth.
Typically, vibrators are transported by carrier vehicle, and it is also known to prevent decoupling of the baseplate from the ground by applying a portion of the carrier vehicle's weight to the baseplate during operation. The weight of the carrier vehicle is frequently applied to the baseplate through one or more spring and stilt members, each having a large compliance, with the result that a static bias force is imposed on the baseplate, while the dynamic forces of the baseplate are decoupled from the carrier vehicle itself. In this way, the force from the vibrating mass is transferred through the baseplate into the earth at a desired vibration frequency. The hydraulic system forces the reaction mass to reciprocate vertically, at the desired vibration frequency, through a short vertical stroke.
This type of vibrational seismic exploration system typically uses a quasi-sinusoidal reference signal, or so-called pilot signal, of continuously varying frequency, selected band width, and selected duration to control the introduction of seismic waves into the earth. The pilot signal is converted into a mechanical vibration in a land vibrator having a baseplate which is coupled to the earth. The land vibrator is typically mounted on a carrier vehicle, which provides locomotion. During operation, the baseplate is contacted with the earth's surface and the weight of the carrier vehicle is applied to the baseplate. A servo-hydraulic piston connected to the baseplate is then excited by the pilot signal, causing vibration of the baseplate against the earth.
A significant problem with conventional systems employing a vibrating baseplate to impart seismic waves into the earth is that the actual motion of the baseplate, and thus the actual seismic energy imparted to the earth, is different from the ideal motion represented by the pilot signal. This difference can be caused by a variety of factors, including (1) harmonic distortion or “ringing” of the baseplate, (2) decoupling of the baseplate from the earth's surface commonly referred to as bouncing or “pogo-sticking,” and (3) flexure of the baseplate. The differences between the pilot signal and the actual baseplate motion are problematic because, in the past, the pilot signal was used to pulse-compress the reflected seismic signal either through correlation or inversion. Thus, where the actual motion of the baseplate differs from the ideal motion corresponding to the pilot signal, the pulse-compressed reflected seismic signal that is produced by correlation or more modernly by inversion is inaccurate.
The data gathering and correlating portion of the various seismic exploration systems have been improved to the point that problems have been discovered with the performance of existing baseplates. These problems are related to the fact that baseplates have resonant frequencies and they also vibrate, both of which produce distortions in the generated energy signal. These distortions are carried completely through the process and detrimentally affect the geological information produced.
Accordingly, these deficiencies of conventional baseplates (e.g. harmonics, decoupling, and baseplate flexure) are problematic in that each of these problems contribute to producing a distorted seismic signal. Baseplate flexure is not only problematic from the standpoint of generating a distorted seismic signal, but it is also problematic, because flexure of the baseplate contributes to structural failure of the baseplate.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for improved seismic vibrator assemblies and the baseplates thereof that address one or more disadvantages of the prior art.